


Rendang Juga Manusia

by coffeewing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewing/pseuds/coffeewing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari itu dimulai ketika Beverly Katz menelepon Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bagian dari Challenge Infantrum: Dialog Bahasa Ibu. Semua dialog menggunakan bahasa Jawa, versi dialog dengan bahasa Indonesia disediakan di chapter dua.   
> Terima kasih untuk Dee yang sudah bersedia menjadi beta.

(Pukul 13.00)

Will Graham menekan bel di rumah Hannibal. Tadinya dia tergoda untuk mencoba pengetuk pintu yang terlihat berat dan antik, tapi ia takut Hannibal yang sedang sibuk memasak tidak bisa mendengarnya. Untungnya, tidak lama kemudian sang empunya rumah membukakan pintu.

"Will! Pas banget iki, panjenengan lagek arep taktelpon. Piye, entuk kabeh pesenanku?"

Will menahan senyumnya karena Hannibal yang biasanya rapi saat itu wajahnya tercoreng tepung. Orangnya sendiri tidak menyadarinya, pasti karena terburu-buru. "Mboten sah sumelang, Dr. Lecter, kabeh ana ning kene," jawab Will sambil menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"Untung bae, awake dewe saget rampung sesuai jadwal." Dengan langkahnya yang lebar, Hannibal memimpin Will menyeberangi ruang tamunya yang bersih tak bercela menuju dapurnya yang legendaris (juga bersih tak bercela, dengan perkecualian salah satu _counter_ yang tertutup tepung). Waktu mereka tinggal dua jam untuk bersiap-siap.

 

+++

(Pukul 08.00)

Hari itu dimulai ketika Beverly Katz menelepon Will. Beverly baru saja menemukan hal yang menarik saat ia membaca ulang catatan kasus Hobbs. "Will! Ngerti ora nek dina iki Abigail ulang taun?"

Tentu saja setelah itu tercapai kata sepakat bahwa mereka harus melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis yang baru saja menjadi yatim-piatu itu. Beverly dan Will pun menghubungi kolega mereka untuk menyusun rencana.

Hannibal dengan senang hati membantu.

"Nanging ana klien saka jam 9 tekan jam 11, dadine ora isa nyiapke masakan sing 'wah' banget, mboten nopo-nopo nggih?"

Will, yang sudah sering mencicipi masakan Hannibal, beranggapan bahwa psikiater itu tidak mungkin menghidangkan makanan di bawah standar. Ia pun meyakinkan Hannibal bahwa mereka sudah sangat berterima kasih ia mau meluangkan waktunya dan memasak untuk Abigail.

Setelah Hannibal, Alana mengajukan rumahnya untuk menjadi lokasi pesta. Beverly akan membantunya mendekor. Tugas untuk menemani Abigail dan memastikan ia sampai di rumah Alana tepat waktu jatuh di tangan Jack.

"Aku kok dikongkon ngeladeni cah cilik. Arep tak ajak ning ngendi? Bonbin?"

Akhirnya Jack mengajak Jimmy dan Brian turut serta membawa Abigail ke kebun binatang dengan alasan riset. Kata Jimmy, "Sak orane Bos mesti nraktir mangan ning kono! Karo es krim ben genep!"

 

+++

(Pukul 15. 45)

"Alana, aku njilih ovenmu yo, kanggo manasake rendang iki," seru Hannibal dari dapur.

"Wangi tenan, dok. Koyo asli Padang!" puji Beverly yang menyukai masakan pedas.

Hannibal tersenyum. "Hmm, rasane yo takjamin asli sengko Padang," candanya.

Sementara itu, Will selesai menggantung spanduk bertuliskan "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Abigail!" dan memandangi ruangan yang sudah terhias cantik. "Apik banget, ra percaya nek Alana karo Beverly isa nggawe spanduk kaya ngene."

"Gombal, Will. Ning matur nuwun," jawab Alana yang muncul dari kamarnya, sudah berdandan cantik. "Saiki gek ndang padha ganti baju. Jack mau wis nelpon, dewe'e kemungkinan tekan kene jam setengah  lima."

 

+++

(Pukul 16.38)

"Ampun nesu to, Bos, mau rak namung ajeng mampir sekedap, nganthi kita dereng sempat tumbas kueh," ucap Brian pada Jack.

"Ora ono sing nesu, Zeller," gerutu Jack, yang memang terlihat murka (mungkin, mungkin juga itu _default setting_ wajah Jack). Jack memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah. Sambil keluar ia melanjutkan,  "Kowe mung takkandani nek ora sah tuku panganan opo-opo."

"Nanging misahke aku karo panganan enak niku tindak kejahatan, Bos!" bantah Brian sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mereka berada di depan rumah yang kecil tapi manis dengan halaman yang tertata rapi. Jack dan Jimmy tidak menghiraukannya sementara Abigail hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhannya. "Ngopo maneh awake dewe kesusu.. Lan nggo ngopo awake dewe ning kene? Sik, rosone aku kenal karo omah iki."

"Wis, menenga bae, Brian," cetus Jimmy sambil memutar matanya. Cuma Brian, dan Abigail, pastinya, yang belum tahu soal kejutan mereka.

"Meneng bae, Brian," angguk Jack sambil mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

 Alana yang membukakan pintu. "Sampun dienteni," sambutnya dengan tersenyum. "Ayo, Abigail."

"Eh?" Abigail tampak heran mendengarnya. Ia tidak sempat bertanya karena Alana sudah menggandengnya masuk. Di ruang tamu, Will, Hannibal, dan Beverly langsung menyerbunya dengan seruan gembira dan confetti berwarna-warni.

"KEJUTAN!!"

"Slamet ulang taun!"

"Sugeng tanggap warsa, _dear_!"

Dengan mata berbinar Abigail menatap orang-orang yang sudah mau bersusah payah untuknya. Dengan terbata ia mengucapkan terima kasihnya, tetapi sebelum kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya, ada yang memotongnya.

"Tenane, sampeyan sekaliyan apik sanget, nanging iki dudu dina ulang taunku!" seru Brian Zeller. 

 

 ++++


	2. Chapter 2

(Pukul 13.00)

Will Graham menekan bel di rumah Hannibal. Tadinya dia tergoda untuk mencoba pengetuk pintu yang terlihat berat dan antik, tapi ia takut Hannibal yang sedang sibuk memasak tidak bisa mendengarnya. Untungnya, tidak lama kemudian sang empunya rumah membukakan pintu.

"Will! Pas sekali, kamu baru mau kutelepon. Bagaimana, dapat semua barang pesananku?"

Will menahan senyumnya karena Hannibal yang biasanya rapi saat itu wajahnya tercoreng tepung. Orangnya sendiri tidak menyadarinya, pasti karena terburu-buru. "Tidak usah khawatir, Dr. Lecter, semua ada di sini," jawab Will sambil menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya. 

"Untunglah, kita bisa selesai sesuai jadwal." Dengan langkahnya yang lebar, Hannibal memimpin Will menyeberangi ruang tamunya yang bersih tak bercela menuju dapurnya yang legendaris (juga bersih tak bercela, dengan perkecualian salah satu counter yang tertutup tepung). Waktu mereka tinggal dua jam untuk bersiap-siap. 

 

+++

(Pukul 08.00)

Hari itu dimulai ketika Beverly Katz menelepon Will. Beverly baru saja menemukan hal yang menarik saat ia membaca ulang catatan kasus Hobbs.

"Will! Tahu, nggak, kalau hari ini Abigail ulang tahun?"

Tentu saja setelah itu tercapai kata sepakat bahwa mereka harus melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis yang baru saja menjadi yatim-piatu itu. Beverly dan Will pun menghubungi kolega mereka untuk menyusun rencana.

Hannibal dengan senang hati membantu.

"Tapi hari ini ada klien dari jam 9 sampai jam 11, jadi tidak bisa menyiapkan masakan yang terlalu 'wah', tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Will, yang sudah sering mencicipi masakan Hannibal, beranggapan bahwa psikiater itu tidak mungkin menghidangkan makanan di bawah standar. Ia pun meyakinkan Hannibal bahwa mereka sudah sangat berterima kasih ia mau meluangkan waktunya dan memasak untuk Abigail.

Setelah Hannibal, Alana mengajukan rumahnya untuk menjadi lokasi pesta. Beverly akan membantunya mendekor. Tugas untuk menemani Abigail dan memastikan ia sampai di rumah Alana tepat waktu jatuh di tangan Jack.

"Aku, kok disuruh jadi _babysitter_. Mau kuajak ke mana dia? Kebun binatang?"

Akhirnya Jack mengajak Jimmy dan Brian turut serta membawa Abigail ke kebun binatang dengan alasan riset. Kata Jimmy, "Setidaknya Bos harus mentraktir makan siang di sana! Biar lengkap, sama es krim!"

 

+++

(Pukul 15. 45)

"Alana, aku pinjam ovenmu, ya, untuk memanaskan rendang ini," seru Hannibal dari dapur.

"Wangi sekali dok, seperti rendang asli Padang!" puji Beverly yang menyukai masakan pedas.

Hannibal tersenyum. "Hmm, saya jamin rasanya juga seperti asli dari Padang," candanya.

Sementara itu, Will selesai menggantung spanduk bertuliskan "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Abigail!" dan memandangi ruangan yang sudah terhias cantik. "Bagus sekali, tidak percaya kalau Alana dan Beverly bisa membuat spanduk ini sendiri."

"Gombal, Will. Tapi terima kasih," jawab Alana yang muncul dari kamarnya, sudah berdandan cantik. "Sekarang cepat kalian ganti baju. Jack tadi sudah menelepon, mereka mungkin sampai sini jam setengah lima."

 

+++

(Pukul 16.38)

"Jangan marah dong, Bos, kan cuma mampir sebentar tadi, kami bahkan belum sempat beli kue," ucap Brian pada Jack.

"Tidak ada yang marah, Zeller," gerutu Jack, yang memang terlihat murka (mungkin, mungkin juga itu _default setting_ wajah Jack). Jack memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah. Sambil keluar ia melanjutkan,  "Engkau cuma kuberitahu kalau tidak usah membeli apa-apa."

"Tapi memisahkan aku dengan makanan itu indakan kejahatan, Bos!" bantah Brian sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mereka berada di depan rumah yang kecil tapi manis dengan halaman yang tertata rapi. Jack dan Jimmy tidak menghiraukannya sementara Abigail hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhannya. "Lagipula, untuk apa kita terburu-buru.. Dan untuk apa kita ke sini? Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal rumah ini."

"Sudah, diam saja, Brian," cetus Jimmy sambil memutar matanya. Cuma Brian, dan Abigail, pastinya, yang belum tahu soal kejutan mereka.

"Diam saja, Brian," angguk Jack sambil mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

 Alana yang membukakan pintu. "Sudah ditunggu," sambutnya dengan tersenyum. "Ayo, Abigail."

"Eh?" Abigail tampak heran mendengarnya. Ia tidak sempat bertanya karena Alana sudah menggandengnya masuk. Di ruang tamu, Will, Hannibal, dan Beverly langsung menyerbunya dengan seruan gembira dan confetti berwarna-warni.

"KEJUTAN!!"

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, _dear_!"

Dengan mata berbinar Abigail menatap orang-orang yang sudah mau bersusah payah untuknya. Dengan terbata ia mengucapkan terima kasihnya, tetapi sebelum kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya, ada yang memotongnya.

Yang benar! Kaian semua baik sekali, tapi hari ini bukan ulang tahunku!" seru Brian Zeller. 

 

 ++ TAMAT ++

 

**Bonus _Director's Cut_ :**

 

Sementara itu, Will selesai menggantung spanduk bertuliskan "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Abigail!" dan ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan saat turun dari tangga. Untung Hannibal sedang berada di dekatnya.

"Whoops! Hati-hati, Will!"

"Ah! Terima kasih, Dr. Lecter!"

"Will?"

"Dr. Lecter.. Ada tepung di rambut Anda..."

"Ah.. Oh! Sekarang sudah hilang?"

"Sebagian besar sudah hilang, tapi sebaiknya Anda mandi sebelum Abigail datang."

"Tentu saja! Ide yang bagus...."

Dua orang pria itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sampai Hannibal terbatuk dan berkata, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan ruangan ini, semua sudah siap?"

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi saya yang baru pertama kali ini diterbitkan (!). Dengan bahasa jawa semampunya. Tanggal dan tempat kejadian tidak diketahui (kapan tanggal ultah Abigail Hobbs? we just never google). Segala protes dan uneg-uneg diterima dalam bentuk komentar di bawah ini.


End file.
